


flipped

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Murder, M/M, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: today is a special day.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	flipped

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, 'small town girl'

Dinner is ready. It’s usually takeout, because Yixing has never been an amazing chef, but today is a special day. A day he’s been waiting for. And so, he made it himself, one of the few dishes he knows to prepare well enough to impress. The lights are ready as well, new fixtures of fairy lights that take up the entire easternmost wall. They cast a warm glow now that the sun is setting, a contrast against the more square-cut black minimalist furniture.

The knock on the door pulls him out of his admiration for his own work.

Yixing turns, opens the door with a smile. “Forgot your keys again, husband?”

Minseok huffs. _That’s a maybe._ Yixing leans for a welcoming kiss and a hand on his sternum stops him. “I’m sweaty.” 

“I can see that. It’s okay, I don’t care.”

Minseok does. Yixing goes back to fiddling with the tablecloth, ironing a few wrinkles at the corner with his hands, tries not to pout. Did he sense that today was special? He stares at the food and it stares right back at him. Minseok is quick, he always is, but Yixing is afraid it'll go cold, and--

He does get his kiss. The food doesn't go cold.

Minseok digs in, Yixing doesn't. He sits there, head resting on his palm, smiling. He's happy here. Really. The garden is spacious and everything he's dreamed of, he grows the rarest of flowers there, and Minseok treats him well, not a single wish of his goes unfulfilled. He's actually smart, too, much more so than Yixing's previous husband. He admires that.

"How do you like it?" he blinks slowly. It’s been fifteen minutes without a single comment.

Minseok doesn't respond. Yixing waits one beat, two, three. Holds his breath. Reaches across the table to grab his husband’s wrist, press against the inside of it with two fingers.

Finds no pulse.

Yixing smiles once more.


End file.
